Le Chateau Dans Le Ciel
by kataccolaforever
Summary: Alors que le Royaume idyllique de Laputa décline ses habitants eux sont peu nombreux à être conscient de son inévitable chute. Caroline, jeune fille de la bonne société mène une vie tranquille avec ses amies, quand elle fait la rencontre de Klaus. Celle-ci n'a aucune idée d'à quel point cette rencontre va marquer pour elle la fin d'un monde. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première Klaroline fic en français. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà et je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de la matérialiser sur papier.**

**L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du _Chateau Dans Le Ciel_ dessin animé sublime de Hayao Miyazaki (si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous manquez vraiment quelque chose), 700 ans plus tôt. Je précise que tout le monde est humain (quoique pour l'instant). Il y aura quelques descriptions au début, parce qu'il y a pas mal de choses à expliquer, mais elles devraient s'espacer au fur et à mesure, ne vous en faîtes pas.**

**Je précise que les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas, ni le film Le Chateau Dans Le Ciel.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_« Cette ville devait être très belle…et très moderne. Mais je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer. » Dit Pazu, les yeux levés au plafond. Ils venaient à peine de commencer à explorer l'île et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Une végétation luxuriante s'étendait de tous côtés, désordonnée, omniprésente, étouffante, preuve évidente d'un abandon remontant à plusieurs siècles._

…

_« C'est une tombe ! Si seulement on pouvait la lire… » Dit Sheeta la voix pleine de regrets devant l'arbre cœur de Laputa. A leurs pieds en plein milieu du jardin, accolée à l'arbre, s'étendait une large pierre tombale frappée des armoiries de la famille royale de Laputa. La tombe bien qu'ancienne était bien entretenue et ornée de fleurs. La partie inférieure était gravée d'une écriture devant être le Laputien et le texte s'étalait sur plus d'une dizaine de lignes, racontant une histoire. Celle d'un temps ancien et oublié datant des derniers habitants de l'île._

…

ѻѻѺѻѻ

_**700 ans plus tôt…**_

La cité des nuages. Le royaume des cieux. Le château dans le ciel... bien des noms désignaient Laputa. Une gigantesque île volante, supportant une ville entière et ses habitants dans les airs. Elle était la source de bien des légendes. Certaines dépeignaient les Laputiens comme des créatures mi-hommes mi-oiseaux. D'autres prétendaient que les habitants de l'île étaient dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Ou bien que Dieu lui-même les avait touché de sa grâce divine, et avait accordé la faculté de voler au château pour qu'ils soient plus proches de lui.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'était que racontars de bonne femme. Le secret permettant à Laputa d'être ainsi suspendu dans les airs n'avait rien de mystique. Et tout de technologique.

Grâce à leur savoir, des scientifiques avaient réussi à faire voler un château de la taille d'une ville. Ils avaient découvert une pierre bien spéciale au plus profond de la terre. Cette dernière, une fois travaillée et raffinée en cristal avait des capacités de lévitation. La légende disait qu'un de ces cristal se trouvait au cœur de l'île, maintenant à lui seul le château dans les cieux. Peu de personnes avaient eu le privilège de le voir au cours du dernier millénaire, mais tous les Laputiens étaient conscients que pour pouvoir supporter le château, le cristal devait être énorme. Bien sûr, le secret de la transformation des pierres volantes en cristal avait été jalousement gardé par les créateurs de l'île.

Tout cela remontait facilement à plus de 1000 ans. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne savait comment fabriquer des cristaux de pierre volante, le secret de fabrication ayant disparu avec les premiers pionniers de Laputa. Ces derniers s'étaient établis sur l'île avec leurs familles des siècles auparavant, créant une communauté libre et savante, indépendante et à l'abri de tout royaume terrestre. Cette société fonctionnait de manière égalitaire, la première génération d'habitants formant une Assemblée où se discutaient toutes les questions de société. Assemblée qui avait traversé les siècles et qui était toujours le centre décisionnel de l'île. Les actuels membres étaient pour la plupart les descendants des premiers dirigeants, mais aussi des savants, artisans, artistes, porte-parole de leur corporation.

Laputa s'étalait sur une trentaine d'étages de haut, et des kilomètres de large. Toute l'organisation de l'île se faisait par rapport au centre de celle-ci. En bas se trouvait le port aérien où s'ancraient les machines volantes, puis, en remontant les entrepôts où s'entassaient les marchandises tels que les vêtements, objets de vie courante, fournitures, aliments ainsi que la salle du trésor. Juste au-dessus de cette dernière se trouvait le cœur de l'île qui avait la forme d'une sphère. Tout ce qui était considéré comme important ou une source de pouvoir entourait le cœur du château. Les résidences et appartements s'étalaient sur tous les étages à la périphérie, et au sommet de l'île trônait le jardin. On y accédait grâce à une suite interminable d'escaliers. C'était là que Caroline rencontrait tous les soirs ses deux meilleures amies, Bonnie et Elena.

Comme tout dans Laputa, le jardin était un trésor de technologie. On y trouvait toutes les catégories de plantes et d'arbres répertoriés par l'homme et plus encore. Mais le plus impressionnant était l'impression de ciel ouvert que donnait la serre. Le ciel étoilé était visible au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. La lune éclairait de sa lueur bienfaisante le jardin, guidant chacun de ses pas, jusqu'à ce lieu familier de rendez-vous.

Cela faisait partie de leur quotidien. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Une heure au plus après les derniers rayons du soleil, elles relevaient leurs draps, chaussaient à la va vite leurs pantoufles et leur chemise de nuit, avant de parcourir le plus rapidement et discrètement possible les corridors et escalier pour se retrouver.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche elle atteignit leur coin secret. Situé au Nord-Ouest de la serre, se trouvait une forêt miniature. C'était la seule zone du château que personne n'essayait de contrôler. Ainsi on laissait les arbres pousser à leur guise. Tant qu'ils n'envahissaient pas l'espace réservé aux autres plantes, bien plus disciplinées. Et de ce fait, bien plus appréciées par les Laputiens. Personne ne se rendait jamais de ce côté, ce qui en avait fait le lieu tout désigné pour leurs rencontres nocturnes secrètes. Elles n'avaient même pas à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il leur suffisait de s'abriter derrière les immenses racines de cet arbre, reconnaissable par certains motifs distinctifs formés par l'usure de l'écorce.

Elena s'y trouvait déjà, assise en tailleur. La jeune fille possédait des traits fins encadrés par une longue chevelure brune habituellement organisée, mais qui pour l'heure était relâchée de toute étreinte. Son visage s'illumina à son arrivée et elle l'accueillit d'une brève étreinte. Les contacts physiques étaient réprouvés dans leur société. Si les Laputiens moyens étaient considérés comme froids, ceux appartenant à de grandes familles, comme celles de Caroline et Elena, avaient la réputation d'être de vrai iceberg. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient en privé, les filles se laissaient aller à ce genre de preuves d'affection qui dataient de l'enfance.

"Alors cette journée?" lui demanda Caroline alors qu'elles s'installaient toutes deux dans l'herbe en tailleurs.

" Oh ne m'en parle pas! Un véritable cauchemar" soupira son amie. " Katherine a encore frappé".

"Comment ça? Cette chère Katherine mettant sa petite sœur préférée dans l'embarras? Cela ne se peut!" répondit la blonde, feignant l'indignation.

"C'est ça, moque toi. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je suis envieuse de ta situation."

"Arrête les violons, je te pris. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes inséparables. Même si votre "je t'aime, moi non plus" relation est incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels."

"Tu as raison" soupira Elena, "heureusement pour moi, tu n'es pas le commun des mortels..."

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison!"

"...C'est pour cela que je compte sur toi pour que mon meurtre soit classé dans la rubrique "crime passionnel" continua-t-elle d'un air dramatique.

"De quel meurtre parles-tu ?"

Elena et Caroline sursautèrent en entendant cette troisième voie. Elles avaient été tellement absorbé par leur conversation qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu Bonnie approcher. Cette dernière était accolée au tronc d'un arbre. A première vue, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, ses yeux vers réprobateurs et l'air crispé qu'avait sa mâchoire, on pouvait deviner que la jeune fille était contrariée.

" Bon sang Bonnie!" chuchota Caroline soulagée, "Mon cœur était à deux doigts de me lâcher. Rend nous un service, ne refais jamais ça!"

"Ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous devriez cependant être plus prudentes. Qu'auriez-vous fait si quelqu'un d'autre vous avez surpris?" répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant à son tour dans l'herbe. "Et vous auriez pu m'attendre avant de commencer."

" Désolée Bonnie" déclara Elena. "Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il nous arriverait si nous nous faisions prendre.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel "probablement pas grand-chose".

"Caroline!" soufflèrent en cœur Bonnie et Elena indignées.

" Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça! Vous ne pensez pas que vous en faites trop? Que peut-il nous arriver dans le pire des cas? Être consignées dans nos chambres pour une durée indéterminée ou alors subir des heures de classes supplémentaires.

"Ne prends pas les heures de cours supplémentaires à la légère" répondit Bonnie. " Maître Plernic, pensant mes compétences en calcul médiocres a déclaré aujourd'hui à mes parents qu'il me serait nécessaire de redoubler d'efforts pour combler mon retard. Résultat: je me trouve avec 3 heures en plus à passer en sa compagnie par semaine."

"Arghh ma pauvre" compati Elena

" De cet angle là..." admit Caroline. "Mais parlons de choses plus importantes! Comme par exemple les exploits journaliers de la seule et unique Katherine Pierce!"

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un grognement de la part d'Elena et d'un sourire appréciateur de celle de Bonnie. Katherine Pierce, la jumelle d'Elena était son aînée de quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle aimait le rappeler à tout moment à sa chère cadette. Elle possédait une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de rendre la vie d'Elena misérable. Et n'hésitait pas à la mettre en œuvre à tout moment... surtout les plus inattendus. Au plus grand désespoir de la pauvre Elena. Et pour le plus grand divertissement de Caroline et Bonnie. Après tout, les extravagances de Katherine étaient la plupart du temps inoffensives, et Elena avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour se décoincer.

"Disons que j'ai eus le malheur de me plaindre de vive voix de Sir Rodrigue, l'un de mes soupirants, lors du déjeuner. Il se pourrait que j'eusse insinué..."

"Insinué...?" ironisa Caroline.

"D'accord, je l'avoue! Je me suis ouvertement plainte de ses manières devant Katherine et mère. Mais vous auriez fait de même si vous aviez été à ma place! Cet homme est un vrai goujat! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si mal élevé. Le pire est qu'il se pensait drôle et spirituel."

"Quel est le rapport avec Katherine?" demanda Bonnie.

"Et bien elle a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Pas plus tard que cette fin d'après-midi, Père est venu me trouver, furieux. Il venait de s'entretenir avec Sir Rodrigue à mon sujet. Nous aurions selon ses dires, eu un rendez-vous plus tôt dans l'après-midi lors duquel j'aurais été odieuse. Il semblerait que Katherine ait convenu de le rencontrer sous mon identité et ait exprimé mes sentiments à son égard...en un peu plus imaginé. Cela menant au fait que Sir Rodrigue ne veut plus avoir affaire avec les Pierce."

"Waouh..." souffla Bonnie.

"Et tu te plains d'avoir une sœur?" s'indigna Caroline. "Je ne suis habituellement pas la plus grande fan de la Reine des Garces mais là... je lui tire ma révérence!"

"Tu ne comprends pas Caroline!" se lamenta Elena. "Cet homme était un parti idéal. Riche, de bonne famille, titré, influent...Tu n'ignores pas la situation actuelle de ma maisonnée."

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur les trois jeunes filles. Les Pierces faisaient partis des vieux pionniers, une des premières familles à s'installer sur l'île. De ce fait ils jouissaient toujours d'une place à l'Assemblée et d'une suite dans la ville haute. Cependant, la famille d'Elena avait toujours manqué d'argent. Surement un mauvais investissement d'un lointain ancêtre doublé de dettes laissant cette famille prestigieuse presque sans le sou. La seule solution qu'avait trouvé Sir Jon, son père, était de marier ses deux filles. Les deux jumelles Pierce étant fort jolies, il avait bon espoir de leur trouver des soupirants à la fois fortunés, titrés, et enclins à se montrer généreux envers leur belle famille.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas 'Lena, je suis sûre qu'il y en aura d'autres" la rassura Bonnie.

"Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés" ajouta Caroline. "Tu verras, d'ici quelques jours tu béniras Katherine d'être intervenue. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance ton prochain prétendant sera jeune, beau, intelligent..."

"...cultivé, ouvert d'esprit..." énuméra Bonnie en riant.

"...aimable, poli et élégant..." continua Elena, se joignant au jeu.

"...en résumé le parfait opposé de ton Sir malappris" acheva Caroline sur un éclat de rire, suivie par celui de ses deux amies.

ѻѻѺѻѻ

Il devait être plus de minuit quand telle une ombre, elle se faufila discrètement de couloir en couloir. Leur rendez-vous nocturne terminé, les trois jeunes filles étaient parties chacune de leur côté en direction de leurs appartements respectifs.

Le son des pas de Caroline était étouffé par les épais tapis recouvrant le sol. La faible lueur bleutée émanant du plafond et des murs lui suffisait pour se diriger. Connaissant le chemin menant des jardins à sa chambre par cœur, elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Elle y était presque. Il lui suffisait de tourner à droite pour prendre l'escalier à la fin du couloir, et elle se trouverait au bon étage. Ensuite il fallait prendre le couloir de droite, puis tout droit, et tout au bout se trouvait l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec sa famille. Un jeu d'enfant.

A peine eut-elle cette pensée, qu'elle discerna un bruit. Un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un venait dans cette direction. Saisie de panique, elle se figea. Le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait n'offrait guère de quoi se cacher. La plupart avaient les murs recouverts de tapisseries ou disposaient de statues et autres ornements. Cependant ici la pierre avait été peinte et gravée, ne laissant à Caroline aucune option de dissimulation. Que faire? Le châtiment à la clé avait beau ne pas l'intimider, elle ne pouvait nier que le fait que ses parents apprennent ses activités nocturnes l'effrayait. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils réagiraient. Seraient-ils en colère, déçus, ou indifférents? Elle n'en savait rien, et préférait ne jamais le savoir. Mais pour cela, ne pas se faire prendre était primordial.

Soudain elle se rappela. Près de l'escalier, il y avait une sculpture représentant Marius l'Indécis. Ce n'était pas l'emplacement idéal, mais avec un peu de chance, l'obscurité aidant, elle passerait inaperçue.

Elle avait presque atteint son objectif quand un jeune homme apparu subitement. Remontant le couloir en sens inverse, on pouvait deviner à sa respiration qu'il avait couru. Tout de suite, elle se détendit. De quelques années son aîné, son visage affichait une expression stupéfaite et il n'avait rien d'une sentinelle. Il serait facile de le convaincre qu'elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans ce couloir cette nuit.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire un mot, il l'attrapa par la main et se mit à courir, la traînant derrière lui. Abasourdie, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle se laissa guider sans opposer une quelconque résistance. Il tourna à droite, dans un couloir plus étroit que le précédent. Puis, après en avoir parcouru la moitié, il s'arrêta devant une tapisserie, et l'attira derrière celle-ci. Scandalisée, Caroline, sortie de son hébétement tenta de se débattre. Tout cela n'était décidément pas convenable! Ce à quoi son mystérieux ravisseur répondit en encerclant son corps d'un bras tel un étau d'acier. La bâillonnant de l'autre main, il lui intima le silence d'un "Shhhhh" de sa voix rocailleuse. N'ayant définitivement pas dit son dernier mot, Caroline néanmoins obéit à l'inconnu, et cessa tout bruit.

C'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, elle entendait un bruit de pas. Audible depuis ce qui semblait être leur emplacement précédent, celui-ci était strictement différent du premier. Alors que celui du jeune homme qui la retenait derrière la tapisserie avait été léger et rapide, celui-là était lourd et lent, donnant l'impression que l'individu en question pesait plusieurs tonnes.

Le bruit s'arrêta, indiquant que l'auteur de celui-ci en avait fait autant. Hésitait-il à propos du chemin à emprunter? Suivre la voie principale, tout droit, ou le chemin de droite, plus étroit? Derrière elle, elle senti le corps du jeune homme se tendre. Leur cachette ne leur offrait qu'un abri superficiel. Que se passerait-il si le propriétaire des pas choisissait de venir par-là? N'importe quel œil observateur serait à même de remarquer l'angle singulier que formait la tapisserie. Et cela serait fini pour eux. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer sa présence dans les couloirs du château à cette heure-ci? Figés, derrière la tapisserie ils attendirent en silence. Que le bruit de pas reprenne. Que l'individu choisisse leur couloir. Qu'il les découvre.

Caroline pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé de son compagnon sur sa joue. Elle-même, qui se faisait violence pour être silencieuse, avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade. Si bien, qu'elle n'aurait eu aucune surprise qu'il alerte de leur présence tout l'étage. Et leur poursuivant par la même occasion.

Après ce qui parut une éternité à Caroline, le bruit repris, lourd et pesant, puis s'atténua avant de disparaître complètement. Il était parti! Merci mon Dieu, elle allait pouvoir retourner à sa chambre tranquillement. Ses parents n'en sauraient rien, elle ne serait pas punie et Bonnie, Elena et elle-même pourraient continuer leurs rendez-vous nocturnes. Quelle chance!

Tout danger étant passé, son compagnon se détendit. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement avant de la relâcher. Caroline, ravie de cette liberté retrouvée, ne perdit pas une seconde pour se glisser hors de leur cachette, suivie promptement par le jeune homme.

De sa vie, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi légère! La peur qui la tenaillait s'était envolée, la déchargeant d'un terrible poids (bien qu'elle ne l'eut porté qu'un court instant). Elle avait envie de danser et de chanter, de sauter et de courir, de siffler, de crier à en perdre la voix son soulagement. Chose qui n'arriva pas, car un rabat-joie l'en empêcha dès le premier entrechat.

"Du calme" il l'attrapa par le bras, "Nous ne voudrions pas que la sentinelle revienne, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'était une sentinelle?" elle se figea, toute joie envolée. Qu'elle revienne? Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas! Elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Revivre ce genre d'expérience n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats. En fait, ça ne faisait pas parti de ses projets tout court.

"Vous aviez autre chose en tête Princesse?" railla-t-il.

A l'entente du surnom, Caroline le fusilla du regard. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une demi-douzaine d'années de plus qu'elle. La dépassant d'une tête, ses cheveux courts et bouclés tiraient sur le blond foncé. Ses yeux évoquaient la froideur des glaciers et le dotaient d'un regard incroyablement pénétrant. Qui affichait un air mi- exaspéré, mi- moqueur en ce moment même. Ce même air était accentué par un sourire en coin. Pour qui se prenait-il? Oh, elle le détestait déjà.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine avant de répondre "Pourquoi pas? Est-ce donc si absurde de penser que les robots de cinq mètres de haut ne soient pas les seuls à se promener dans ce château la nuit?" Ce n'était pas comme si elle venait juste de rencontrer un autre humain appréciant les promenades au clair de lune. Non mais!

"Les seuls à se promener, non. Mais les seuls que l'on puisse reconnaître au bruit de leurs pas, oui." il dit cela comme si c'était une évidence. En ayant fini avec elle, il commença à remonter l'étroit passage dans le sens inverse emprunté à l'aller.

Caroline, elle, n'en ayant définitivement pas fini avec lui, lui emboîta le pas. "Je ne vois pas en quoi..."

"Avez-vous déjà rencontré un humain pesant plusieurs tonnes? Moi non plus."

"Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui! Voyez-vous, je connais une personne dont l'oncle est le cousin au troisième degré d'une femme qui..."

Elle radotait, elle en avait conscience. Ce type avait beau être l'homme le plus arrogant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, il n'avait pas tort. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'admette haut et fort. Encore moins en sa présence.

"...vous l'entendriez se déplacer! Son poids serait celui d'un cachalot miniature. Je n'ai jamais vu de cachalot personnellement. D'après ce qu'on m'en a dit cependant, ces animaux doivent peser au moins une tonne...voire plusieurs! Peut-être est-ce cette pauvre dame que vous avez confondue avec une sentinelle!"

"Si vous le dites" répondit-il d'un air évasif. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu le moins du monde. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver Caroline encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. "Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent." Avec tous ces bavardages, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient à présent au niveau de l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques minutes plus tôt. " Adieu Princesse!"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit un bref signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, puis lui tourna le dos, et s'en alla. En moins d'une seconde il avait disparu, laissant Caroline seule dans le silence et l'obscurité qui régnaient dans les couloirs de Laputa.

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève mon premier chapitre.**

**Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Bonne idée... mauvaise... horrible...? Aimé...Pas aimé...? **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je voudrais commencer par souhaiter à tout le monde une très bonne année 2014! Ceci est mon petit cadeau pour marquer le coup :)**

**Merci beaucoup à Lea Michaelson, elo69, SweetyK, la-plume-du-temps et nightmare2054 pour avoir commenté cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

"C'est à cette heure que tu rentres?"

Deux heures du matin passées, quartier des orfèvres. Il venait d'entrouvrir la porte et de se faufiler à l'intérieur de son appartement. De là, il espérait regagner sa chambre, au bout du couloir où l'attendait un lit, s'étendre dessus et plonger dans un long et profond sommeil jusqu'au lendemain. Et tout cela sans interruption. En demandait-il trop? L'avortement de son plan avant d'avoir franchi le seuil de la porte lui fut une réponse positive à cette question.

Il ravala un grognement. Bien sûr que le vieil homme avait attendu son retour, comme toute mère le ferait lorsque sa fille, devenue adulte, sort pour la première fois à une heure tardive. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas une naïve et inexpérimentée jeune fille de 17 ans. Il n'était pas non plus à sa première sortie au-delà des heures autorisées. Et l'homme dans la pièce commune n'était pas sa mère. Ni son père. Ou son grand-père, oncle, grand-oncle, cousin, etc... En fait, aucun lien de sang ne les reliait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être pour Klaus ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père et la personne qui le connaissait le mieux sur cette terre. Ce qui était embêtant était que parfois, il connaissait Klaus un peu trop bien.

"Louis, mon ami!" s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, un sourire forcé s'étendant sur ses lèvres. "Cette journée c'est bien passée? Tu as l'air particulièrement en forme ces derniers temps. Le nouveau régime de Marta commence déjà..."

"Stop" Il se tu. Louis lui indiqua la chaise en face de lui "Assis."

Résigné, il prit place en face du sexagénaire, se pliant à sa demande. Obéir n'était pas son fort, ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait assurément jamais. Il détestait avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un outil dans les mains d'une quelconque personne, entreprise ou communauté. Il s'était rendu compte dès son plus jeune âge que quand quelqu'un vous demandait d'effectuer une tâche, cela était dans un but personnel bénéficiant principalement cette même personne. Et que si tout d'un coup vous ne répondiez plus à leurs exigences vous deveniez dispensables. Ce qui l'avait amené, aussitôt ceci réalisé, à se rebeller à l'encontre de tous les ordres et injonctions qu'on lui donnait. Il lui était arrivé de suivre aveuglement les directives de quelqu'un par le passé. Par deux fois en fait, mais ce dévouement ne lui avait rien apporté, rien à part un cœur brisé. Lui, et lui seul était le seul être auquel il devait allégeance. C'était une leçon durement apprise mais une qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier de sitôt, voire jamais. Et qui lui avait appris à ne jamais suivre d'autres règles que les siennes.

Louis était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Doté d'yeux verts intelligents cachés derrière une paire de lunettes dont l'usure de la monture reflétait l'ancienneté, et de cheveux grisonnant autrefois d'un brun éclatant, le vieil homme n'avait jamais essayé de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui avait fait de lui la personne la plus haut placé dans l'estime de Klaus. Ce qui n'était pas rien, vu que ce dernier n'estimait pas grand monde.

"Tu étais à la bibliothèque n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda le vieil homme allant droit au but. Klaus resta silencieux. Il maudit intérieurement Louis. Il adorait et haïssait en même temps le fait que ce dernier le connaisse aussi bien, et parfois mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Comment garder quelque chose pour soit quand la personne en face de vous vous lit comme si vous étiez un livre ?

"Des signes de progrès?" continua Louis.

Klaus secoua la tête, en dénégation. "J'y retourne demain."

Le visage de Louis s'affaissa. Il ferma lentement les yeux tout en baissant la tête vers le sol et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Klaus…" dit Louis cinq minutes plus tard en levant la tête, "… fiston, écoutes moi ! Il se peut que, que demain…" il marqua une pause avant de reprendre avec précaution, "demain tu trouves ce que tu cherches. Ou même après-demain… la semaine prochaine… je te le souhaite plus que n'importe qui d'autre ! Cependant..." le visage du jeune homme venait de se fermer de toute expression, "Laisse-moi finir, je t'en prie. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que tu ne trouves pas de réponses à ce problème. "

"Il me reste encore une bonne centaine d'ouvrages qui couvrent le sujet." répondit froidement Klaus, le visage fermé de toute émotion. Il se leva "Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me coucher. J'ai, demain, une journée chargée."

"C'est vrai, que tu débute demain," Louis ferma les yeux et réajusta ses lunettes d'un geste las, "Vas, vas je te pris!"

"Klaus?" celui-ci s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de la porte séparant la pièce commune au couloir menant aux chambres "Si je dis ça, c'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs."

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Suivit par le son de deux claquements de porte.

Seul, dans sa chambre, Klaus se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, il repassait la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de voir Louis pour savoir ce qu'il aurait trouvé dans les yeux du vieil homme s'il s'était retourné. De la compassion, voire de la sympathie. Ou pire encore, de la pitié. Alors qu'il pouvait gérer les deux premières émotions à son égard, il en était tout autre à propos de la troisième. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui, personne, et surtout pas Louis. Ce dernier avait peut-être perdu espoir, mais pas Klaus. Ce n'était pas fini, c'était même loin de l'être. Et n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais ! Pas tant qu'il pouvait encore la sauver.

**ѻѻѺѻѻ**

"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez disposer."

La fin du cours de musique fut saluée par de discrètes manifestations de joie. Le groupe de jeunes filles rangea les instruments sur les étagères de l'armoire au fond de la salle, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et de se diviser, chacune empruntant une direction différente. Certaines restaient dans le centre éducationnel, se rendaient à une quelconque leçon: danse, étiquette, mathématiques, astronomie. D'autres quittaient le bâtiment et vaquaient à leurs occupations journalières.

Le terme de bâtiment n'était dans ce cas-là, pas vraiment approprié. Le centre éducationnel de Laputa recouvrait le cœur du château volant. De l'extérieur, il aurait été impossible de déterminer où en était le début d'où en était la fin. De l'intérieur, il en était tout autre. Le centre supérieur de l'île était séparé du reste du château par de l'eau. Le seul moyen d'y accéder était d'emprunter l'une des passerelles se trouvant aux quatre points cardinaux, qui menaient toutes à un immense hall. De là, il était possible de gagner les différents étages grâce à des escaliers. Les étages les plus bas étaient réservés au personnel, éducateurs, professeurs, docteurs et scientifiques en tout genre. Caroline n'y avait jamais mis un pied. Mais elle avait entendu dire qu'il était possible, à partir de ceux-ci, d'accéder au lieu où l'élite se réunissait pour gouverner. Le centre même de Laputa.

Les étages intermédiaires étaient dotés de quelques fenêtres. C'est là que se trouvaient toutes les salles de cours. S'il y avait une chose dont les Laputiens étaient fiers, c'était de leur éducation. Toute la population avait le devoir de suivre des cours de mathématiques, sciences, mécanique et astronomie jusqu'à un certain niveau. Après, chacun était libre d'abandonner, ce que faisaient la plupart d'eux, tout en ayant une culture et un savoir bien supérieur à la moyenne de ceux qui vivaient sur la terre ferme.

Le dernier étage du centre éducationnel était une gigantesque bibliothèque dont le plafond avait la formait une voute de verre. S'étendant sur autant de niveaux que les salles de cours, ses étagères étaient remplies de livres de toutes les époques et de toutes les cultures. La grande bibliothèque était numéro deux sur la liste des endroits préférés de Caroline. Juste après la serre du jardin. Elle s'y rendait dès qu'elle avait un moment libre en journée. C'était l'un des rares lieux où elle se sentait en paix. Et où deux fois par semaines, elle pouvait retrouver Bonnie et Elena. Ces dernières l'y attendaient déjà, assissent à leur table habituelle, derrière des étagères dans un coin peu fréquenté par d'éventuels lecteurs. Deuxième étage près de la section maladies infectieuses. Vu peu de médecins et le nombre de ceux-ci ayant le temps de faire des recherches… Disons que l'absence de lecteur dans un rayon de plus de 20 mètres minimisait les risques qu'elles ne se fassent bannir par la bibliothécaire en raison de bavardages.

"Quelle journée, je n'en peux plus!" déclara Caroline en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un siège en face de ses deux amies.

Elena releva un sourcil désapprobateur "Bonjours à toi aussi Caroline." avant de se replonger dans son livre.

"Qu'a fait Katherine aujourd'hui?" demanda Caroline à Bonnie.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle ait fait quoi que ce soit?" dit Elena d'un ton machinal tout en continuant à lire.

"Ton humeur. A croire que quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin."

"Houlà! Du calme les filles !" intervint Bonnie, sentant la pression monter. Il était arrivé par le passé que ses deux amies entrent en froid pour bien moins que ça. Comme cette dispute quand elles étaient âgées de 7 ans. Bonnie ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails, excepté que c'était ce genre de querelle, dont la soudaineté rivalise avec la violence. Celle qui une fois achevée et les protagonistes baissant les armes, partant à la recherche de l'étincelle à l'origine de l'embrasement, avides d'en découvrir la raison s'apercevaient qu'il n'y en avait, en fait, aucune. Mais bien sûr pas avant que ses deux meilleures amies ne se soient pas adressées une seule fois la parole pendant plus d'un mois entier. Bien sûr en grandissant les disputes s'étaient espacées, mais Bonnie au fil des années s'était habituée au rôle de médiateur et continuait encore à ce jour à tempérer les conversations entre Caroline et Elena. Après tout, on n'était jamais assez prudent.

"Désolée Bonnie," Elena referma son livre, "Je manque de sommeil, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et j'ai accumulé un retard monstre en astronomie. D'où mon humeur exécrable."

"Pardonnée," sourit Bonnie soulagée. Puis changeant de sujet elle leur demanda, "Vous faites quelque chose tout à l'heure? Combien de temps pouvez-vous rester ici?"

"J'ai l'après-midi libre. Je comptais l'utiliser pour l'astro, histoire de me remettre au niveau. Ou, du moins, essayer. Vous?"

"Je vais devoir donner un coup de main à Grams avec les arrivages de ce matin. Je ne peux pas rester plus d'une heure. Caroline?"

"Pareil, je n'ai pas..." elle s'interrompit, le regard fixé sur quelque chose de l'autre côté des étagères "Oh mon Dieu" murmura-t-elle avant de plonger sous la table.

Venu de nulle part, l'homme d'hier était apparu dans son champ de vision. Elle pouvait le voir entre les livres, remonter la rangée de l'autre côté de l'étagère où elles se trouvaient. Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche, signe qu'il faisait partie du département de recherche, dont le corps était composé par des scientifiques spécialisés dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables. Que faisait-il là? Question idiote, vu la blouse qu'il portait, et donc par extension sa profession, il était normal qu'il côtoie un minimum les bouquins. Oui mais les médecins ne venaient que très rarement par ici. Peut-être était-il chercheur ? Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que de tous les métiers existant sur l'île, il exerçait celui qui faisait passer le plus de temps à la bibliothèque… Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance en ce moment. Pourvu qu'il ne la voie pas, qu'il ne la voit pas...

Les têtes de ses deux amies apparurent en face d'elle "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" lui demanda Bonnie éberluée. Elena, elle était stupéfaite par ce manque de tenue de la part de son amie. Oui, Caroline avait tendance à agir de façon impulsive, et avait parfois des réactions singulières. Mais la voir plonger sous une table d'étude à la bibliothèque sans raison était assez particulier.

"C'est évident non? Je me caches!" chuchota-elle. "Faites comme si de rien n'était! Je ne suis pas là!"

Les deux amies levèrent les yeux au ciel devant la nouvelle extravagance de Caroline. Mais elles se redressèrent et firent mine d'étudier comme si leur amie ne venait pas de perdre la tête à l'instant. Comme si de rien n'était.

"De qui te caches-tu?" demanda Bonnie avec intérêt, commençant à jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elles.

"Sur ta droite, de l'autre côté de l'étagère. L'homme aux cheveux courts et bouclés avec la blouse."

Les regards de Bonnie et Elena se tournèrent dans la même direction. De l'autre côté des rangées de livres on pouvait voir le sommet de la tête du jeune home. Celui-ci était dissimulé en parti par les ouvrages, mais au seul langage corporel, l'on pouvait deviner que toute son attention était réservée au livre qu'il feuilletait vivement. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne le referme et s'éloigne en l'emportant avec lui. Après s'être assurée qu'il ait bien disparu, Caroline quitta en rampant sa cachette, reprenant l'air de rien la place qui était la sienne cinq minutes plus tôt.

"Vraiment Caroline ?" déclara Elena, exaspérée, "Tu n'as plus dix ans. Si tu ne voulais pas le saluer, il te suffisait de l'ignorer."

"Qui était-ce? Un prétendant dont tu aurais oublié de nous parler ?" la taquina Bonnie.

"Si c'était le cas tu aurais pu nous le présenter au lieu de te cacher telle une reprise de justice" ajouta Elena "Cependant, je te félicite pour en avoir dégoté un de jeune et ayant un physique plutôt avantageux."

"Woaaahh! Ne nous emballons pas!" Caroline leva un premier doigt, "Premièrement, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas le saluer, mais que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit." Puis un autre, "Deuxièmement, cet homme n'est pas, et ne sera jamais mon prétendant." Et un dernier, "Et troisièmement, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle."

"Alors pourquoi te cacher? Si tu ne le connais pas?" demanda Elena.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le connaissais pas! Je l'ai rencontré hier soir."

"Comment ça hier soir?" se crispa Bonnie "Avant ou après notre réunion?"

Au pied du mur, Caroline leur raconta sa rencontre nocturne de l'autre soir. L'homme, la cachette, la sentinelle... Tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé après qu'elles se soient séparées. Tout.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse te dénoncer?" lui demanda Bonnie, inquiète.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera" répondit Elena, " Après tout, lui non plus n'avait rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci."

"Je pense comme Elena. Il se cachait de la sentinelle pour une raison. Ne t'en fais pas Bon, dans un mois il aura oublié mon visage. Donne-lui quelques années et il aura même oublié qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un cette nuit-là. Et avec un peu de chance, nous ne nous révérons jamais. Tout cela sera oublié, je ne risque rien."

"Un peu de chance?" répéta Bonnie "C'est la deuxième fois que tu le croises en moins de 24 heures. Nous vivons sur une île ! Ce n'est pas de chance dont tu as besoins, mais d'un miracle."

"Cela n'a pas d'importance." Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps Caroline l'interrompit, "Si je tombe, il tombe avec moi. Une destruction mutuelle assurée." Elle reprit d'un ton plus doux "Il ne dira rien Bon, je te le garanti."

"J'espère que tu as raison Care. Je te le souhaite du fond du cœur."

**ѻѻѺѻѻ**

"Alors ce premier jour?"

Il se retourna. Accoudé contre le mur se trouvait un garçon de son âge, un peu plus jeune peut-être. Traits réguliers, yeux bleus, cheveux châtains clair, il avait un sourire engageant et portait également une blouse blanche.

"C'est la première fois que je te vois ici," dit-il en s'approchant tout en lui tendant la main, "Moi c'est Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. Du Département de Santé."

"Klaus Smith," lui répondit-il en serrant la main de Stefan, "Et je suis également dans le département de la Santé."

"Alors soit le bienvenu parmi nous!" dit Stefan en lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement. "Tu en auras besoins. Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de faire une vraie visite des installations? Viens, je vais te faire faire le tour." Ils commencèrent à remonter le couloir, Stefan lui indiquant à quoi servait telle salle ou tel laboratoire, tout en rajoutant une anecdote amusante de temps à autre… ainsi que quelques questions à son sujet.

"Dans quel service as-tu été placé? Pas trop dure la réunion avec ton supérieur?" lui demanda Stefan alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'une des salles d'opération qu'il venait de lui montrer.

Klaus lui lança un regard surpris, ce qui fit rire Stefan, "C'est pour tout le monde pareil le premier jour. Personne n'y échappe. En théorie ils sont supposés nous exposer le fonctionnement du Département, du travail entre unités et des infrastructures, mais nos chefs de services ont l'habitude de transformer le moindre discours en leçon de bonne conduite."

"Ne m'en parle pas," grommela Klaus, "J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 12 ans. Quant au service, je suis dans celui de Recherche et Développement."

"Et bien saches que tu n'as pas fini d'avoir l'impression d'être un enfant. Tous nos chefs nous maternent en permanence. Et encore, tu as bien choisis ton secteur concernant ce plan là… les chercheurs sont ceux qui ont le plus de libertés. D'un autre côté, difficile de découvrir quoi que ce soit avec ton chef constamment en train de regarder par-dessus ton épaule non?" commenta Stefan avec un sourire.

"Tout à fait d'accord," acquiesça Klaus. "Et toi, à quel service appartiens-tu?"

"Soin à la Personne." Klaus releva un sourcil inquisiteur. "J'ai toujours rêvé d'être médecin," repris Stefan, "Je ne peux penser à de meilleur métier qu'un qui a pour but de soigner ses semblables. Et toi? As-tu toujours voulu être un rat de laboratoire?" Plaisanta Stefan.

Klaus marqua un temps d'arrêt. A présent ils se trouvaient dans un grand hall réservé à l'accueil des civils, aux murs pales et vierges de tout ornement. Une petite fille attendait seule sur une chaise, un livre à la main. Cheveux châtains, peau claire, l'air maladif, elle était bien plus jeune, si différente et si semblable à la fois à la jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées. Seule face à quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, qui progressait inexorablement sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Mais lui il pouvait. Klaus détacha ses yeux d'elle pour les fixer sur Stefan et de répondre,"Disons que c'est tout récent."

**ѻѻѺѻѻ**

Caroline courrait dans les couloirs, frôlant les personnes venant en sens inverse, en bousculant d'autres, déclenchant une série de murmures indignés sur son passage, ce qui était le cadet de ses soucis. Cela était la quatrième fois en moins d'un mois qu'elle était en retard, son professeur allait la tuer. Après leur conversation, les filles s'étaient calmées. Par précaution, elles avaient décidé de suspendre leurs rendez-vous nocturnes pour un certain temps puis étaient chacune retournées à leurs travaux respectifs. Et comme d'habitude, elle avait oublié de prêter attention au cadran solaire.

Ouf ! Elle y était. Caroline s'arrêta devant la porte et commença à réajuster les plis de son jupon tout en essayant de calmer son souffle. Une chose qu'elle avait apprise en grandissant : le paraitre était fondamental. Si elle entrait dans la classe calmement, tirée aux quatre épingles, elle avait 90 pourcents de chances pour que personne ne lui dise rien. Même avec un peu de retard. En revanche, si elle arrivait essoufflée, le chignon de travers…

Elle entra dans la salle de classe et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa place habituelle. Vu l'agitation qui régnait, elle devina que le professeur ne s'était pas encore montré, ce qui fut confirmé d'un regard vers l'estrade et le bureau déserts. Caroline s'installa sur son siège et remarqua que sa voisine était elle aussi absente. Etrange. Cette dernière n'était pas du genre à manquer une leçon. Pas du tout.

"Annabelle ? Aurais-tu vu Rebekah aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Caroline à sa voisine de derrière.

"Oui, elle était présente aux classes que l'on partageait ce matin," répondit Annabelle, "Te ferais tu du souci pour ta meilleure amie ? " la brunette affichait à présent un sourire malicieux. Toute leur classe était au courant que Caroline ne portait pas Rebekah dans son cœur et réciproquement.

"Quelle horreur ! Serais-tu tombée sur la tête ?" Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de Caroline qui se retourna. Annabelle éclata de rire avant de se lever de son siège.

"Voyons Caroline ! Pourquoi tant d'animosité ?" elle vint s'assoir à la place de Rebekah aux côtés de Caroline. "Après tout, Rebekah n'est-elle pas la plus délicieuse jeune personne ayant jamais existé ?"

"Oh ça elle n'a pas sa pareille, pour sûr." grommela Caroline. "Pour tout ce qui concerne suivre les règles comme un robot. On croirait une sentinelle !" Ajouta-t-elle.

"Tu exag…" Commença à dire Annabelle.

"Le professeur arrive !" La coupa l'une de ses camarades.

Cette annonce provoqua un remue-ménage sans nom. Les dix secondes qui suivirent furent comblées par le mouvement de jupons paniqués, de raclements de chaises contre le sol, et de shuuuts émanant de diverses sources qui espéraient apaiser cette cacophonie avant l'arrivée imminente du professeur. Annabelle s'était précipitamment levée de la place de Rebekah pour regagner la sienne juste derrière Caroline dans un tourbillon de boucles noires. Caroline elle ne bougea pas et se mit à relire son cours de la dernière fois. Tiens, elle avait oublié de mettre en évidence ses titres.

Le silence le plus absolu se fit soudainement dans la salle de classe. Suivit immédiatement par le son des pas pressés du professeur qui fit bientôt irruption dans la pièce. Quelque chose d'inhabituel. Même en retard, leurs enseignants ne se hâtaient jamais. La dignité de la profession. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui ne fut pas suffisant pour que Caroline lève le nez de ses notes.

"Bonjour Mesdemoiselles !" dit-il en montant sur l'estrade avec légèreté. Caroline le nez sur sa feuille fronça les sourcils. Non seulement il avait changé sa façon de se mouvoir mais en plus sa voix également semblait avoir changé. Pourtant elle lui était étrangement familière, elle était sure d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Elle releva lentement la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard. Je serais votre professeur pour aujourd'hui."

Elle était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

* * *

**Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Le décors se met en place. J'espère que l'histoire et le thème vous plaisent toujours. Et que j'ai réussi à piquer votre curiosité!**

**Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais ce dernier a du passer par une réécriture d'une envergure plutôt importante (700 mots en plus sans parler des corrections), et je n'ai donc pas pu. Avec un peu de chance le prochain arrivera un peu plus vite. **

**Laissez moi vos impressions juste en dessous. N'ayez pas peur, je ne mors pas :)**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bon anniversaire Klaroliners! Cela fait officiellement deux ans que 3x11 a été diffusé et me revoici avec le chapitre 3 pour mieux le célébrer :)**

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un commentaire et leurs impressions sur cette fanfiction. Vous avez littéralement bousté mon imagination et la parution de ce chapitre. Je tiens aussi à remercier nightmare2054 qui a eu la gentillesse de m'aider pour relire ce chapitre.**

**Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture...**

* * *

Klaus se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Il était vrai que son existence avait été quelque peu…chaotique, ça il ne pouvait le nier. De fils chéri d'une famille unie à enfant renié et rejeté, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Sa vie avait changé du jour au lendemain quand ses propres parents l'avaient exclu de la leur, ainsi que de leur monde, et il s'était juré de ne jamais revenir sur le passé. Ce qui incluait se tenir aussi loin que possible de tous ceux faisant parti de l'élite de Laputa. Amusant n'est-ce pas, vu que plus de la moitié de ses collègues étaient de ce milieu. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand son supérieur lui demanda, ou plutôt ordonna, de jouer au remplaçant dès le premier jour. Il aurait pu décliner, mais friser la démission dès le premier jour ne faisait pas partie de ses objectifs. Du coup, il se retrouvait à présent obligé d'assurer le cours d'une classe de jeunes filles de la plus haute société.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! » dit-il en sautant sur l'estrade. Il se retourna pour faire face à sa classe. Assises à leur places devant lui se tenaient moins d'une dizaine de jeunes filles. Les sciences de la vie avancées n'avaient pas l'air d'être un domaine très attractif chez les moins de 18 ans. « Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard. Je serais votre professeur pour aujourd'hui. » Continua Klaus en voyant la surprise qu'exprimaient les visages de ses élèves. Surprise qui tourna vite à la confusion. Une main se leva.

« Oui, » dit Klaus autorisant la prise de parole.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais où est le professeur Lémarc ? » demanda une jeune fille brune. « Nous étions censées avoir cours avec lui. »

« Avez-vous écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire Mademoiselle ? » demanda nonchalamment Klaus.

« Bien sûr,» commença-t-elle, « C'est juste que d'habitude… »

« Oui, d'habitude je ne suis pas celui qui vous fait cours. Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle pour cette remarque on ne peut plus pertinente.» Klaus se redressa, sorti une craie d'un tiroir du bureau et commença à écrire au tableau. « Klaus Smith, » dit-il en soulignant son nom. « C'est mon nom, et au risque de me répéter, je serais votre professeur _pour aujourd'hui_. Ce qui veut dire, pour celles qui ne l'avaient pas encore compris, que ma présence ici est exceptionnelle. Des questions ?» Un silence de mort lui répondit. « Bien ! Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. »

Il saisit avec délicatesse un des rouleaux parcheminé qui avait été déposé sur le bureau préalablement au début du cours. « Ceci… » Dit-il en présentant le rouleau à la classe, « Est un document d'une incroyable fragilité. Et d'une valeur inestimable. Le genre de document qui devrait se trouver sous scellé, et non pas à la disposition des élèves. Cependant ayant été découverts récemment, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les copier et votre professeur a jugé qu'il serait… intéressant pour vous d'étudier ces parchemins. Je vous prierais donc de les manipuler avec la plus grande délicatesse. » Il reposa l'objet sur le bureau, et se retourna de nouveau vers ses élèves. Celles-ci étaient comme figées, certaines le fixaient avec de grands yeux ou la bouche entrouverte. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Un carton d'invitation ? Venez chercher chacune votre rouleau et plus vite que ça ! Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Les jeunes filles s'exécutèrent, se levant toutes précipitamment et se hâtant vers le bureau en fille indienne. Klaus était au comble de l'exaspération. Cela ne devait même pas faire cinq minutes qu'il était entré dans la classe et il avait déjà l'impression de s'adresser à des poupées de chiffon plus qu'à des êtres humains. Aucune initiative, aucune vie, restant là à attendre qu'on les dirige, perdues sans le moindre ordre à exécuter. Oh, bien sûr elles étaient toutes ravissantes avec leurs chevelures aux boucles soyeuses, leur peau de porcelaine, leurs traits fins et leurs belles toilettes. Mais à l'intérieur…. A l'intérieur elles étaient vides.

Alors qu'elles s'activaient jusqu'au bureau, son regard erra parmi ses élèves, et fini par se poser sur l'une d'entre elles. Tiens, c'était bizarre elle lui disait quelque chose. L'avait-il déjà rencontrée ? Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en arrière par des pinces, laissant retomber quelques mèches ordonnées sur son visage ce qui donnait à sa coiffure un air naturel. Quant à son visage…son visage il ne le voyait pas. Le bas du dos appuyé au bureau, il se décala discrètement sur la droite pour mieux la voir. La jeune fille changea de position presque immédiatement, restant cachée derrière sa camarade de devant. Klaus fronça les sourcils et se décala de nouveau, cette fois sur la gauche. Il obtint la même réaction. Le froncement au-dessus de son nez s'intensifia. Et sa frustration avec. Se faisait-il des idées ou son élève se dissimulait-elle volontairement derrière son amie ?

Une bonne moitié des élèves avait déjà pris possession de son rouleau quand elle atteignit le bureau, arrivant enfin à sa hauteur. La tête baissée, elle se dépêcha de récupérer le document sans même lui accorder un regard avant de regagner sa place. Il la suivit des yeux tout du long. Ce qui confirma ses deux hypothèses : oui, il l'avait déjà rencontrée et oui, pour la tentative de dissimulation. Ce qui signifiait que si lui avait du mal à se souvenir d'elle, cette dernière en revanche se souvenait très bien de lui. Et de leur rencontre. Celle-ci ne devait pas avoir été des plus flatteuses vu sa réaction, ce qui piqua d'autant plus sa curiosité. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu la rencontrer ?

Klaus erra entre les tables, autours des élèves, tout en les surveillants. Ou plutôt en essayant de les surveiller. Ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir se fixer sur la fille, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas lui prêter attention. Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur autre chose. Ce mystère allait le rendre fou s'il n'en découvrait pas vite le secret. Il fallait qu'il sache où il l'avait vue.

De retour sur l'estrade, il s'assit à son bureau et reprit son observation. La plupart des gens auraient trouvé son comportement complètement inapproprié, et inquiétant qui plus est. Mais heureusement pour lui, toutes les jeunes filles avaient la tête baissée sur leur travail et ne risquaient pas de la relever avant la fin de la classe vu l'impression qu'il avait suscité chez elles dès l'introduction un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter à ce propos.

La personne monopolisant ses pensées avait elle-même l'air complètement absorbée par son travail. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'irriter au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-elle porter toute son attention sur son parchemin alors que lui-même était incapable de porter la sienne sur le reste de la classe ? Ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant ?

A présent il pouvait voir son visage qui exprimait une intense concentration si l'on en jugeait par son air tendu et le pli s'étant formé entre ses deux sourcils. Ce qui ne la rendait en rien moins attirante. Oui, il pouvait l'avouer sans honte, elle était très jolie. Une longue chevelure blonde, des yeux d'un bleu à en couper le souffle, des lèvres roses dont l'on ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douceur… Il aurait été facile pour n'importe quel homme de se perdre devant la contemplation d'une telle fem…fille ! D'une telle fille !

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'était vraiment pas dans son habitude de s'attarder sur la contemplation d'une personne du sexe opposé. D'autant plus si la personne en question était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Laisser ses pensées lui échapper de la sorte devait être dû au manque de sommeil. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre du repos. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas si jolie que ça, s'il la regardait plus attentivement. Ses yeux par exemple étaient légèrement trop écartés, ce qui allait parfaitement avec la forme de son visage, mais n'était non moins pas un défaut. En dessous de ces deux orbes bleus se distinguaient des traces noires, marques évidentes d'un manque de sommeil. Lui-même en possédait de similaires et se demanda ce qui avait pu les causer chez la jolie blonde. Après tout, les jeunes filles bien élevées ne respectent-elles pas toutes le couvre-feu ? Enfin toutes sauf…

Klaus se figea en se rappelant la rencontre de la nuit dernière. Oh non… Non non non et non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être elle ! Il regarda à nouveau dans sa direction, levant les yeux le plus lentement possible. Pitié que ce ne soit pas elle, que ce ne soit pas elle, que _ce ne soit pas elle_...

Le court temps passé ensemble l'avait été dans une obscurité presque complète cependant certains détails étaient restés ancrés profondément dans son esprit. La douceur de sa peau par exemple, ou son parfum envoutant, ou encore la façon dont son corps avait semblé s'emboiter parfaitement au sien quand il l'avait tenu près de lui derrière cette tapisserie. Mais ce n'était pas tout ce dont il se rappelait la mémoire à présent ravivée. Il se rappelait de ses yeux bleus, il se rappelait de sa voix. Et surtout, il se rappelait de son visage.

Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. C'était elle. C'était vraiment elle, assise parmi les autres élèves, penchée au-dessus de son travail à quelques mètres de lui.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnue au premier coup d'œil. La jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré hier en chemise de nuit, les cheveux lâchés et la langue bien perdue était après tout différente de celle se trouvant dans sa classe par bien des aspects. Mais plus que tout, il ne s'était en aucun cas attendu à la rencontrer sur son lieu de travail. Sans parler du lendemain. Mais cela ne changeait rien à leur situation. Elle l'avait vu, elle avait été témoin de sa présence dans le château la nuit, et il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle en parle à qui que ce soit. Pas avec tout ce qui était en jeu.

**ѻѻѺѻѻ**

Elle était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

Caroline n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait toujours eu une conduite convenable, été une fille aimante, une amie fidèle et une personne respectueuse. Ainsi la même question se répétait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'elle faisait mine de se concentrer sur son travail. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

Les rendez-vous nocturnes auxquels elle participait étaient la seule chose qu'elle aurait pu se reprocher. Et quel reproche ! Ce n'était pas comme si elles se réunissaient pour célébrer quelque culte obscur et y sacrifier des animaux de compagnie. Tout ce qu'elles faisaient était passer du temps ensemble quand il leur était impossible d'en être autrement, parler de leurs journées, rire, rêver…

Et pourquoi lui ? Il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de scientifiques opérationnels qui auraient pu faire l'affaire. Et c'était tombé sur lui de remplacer un professeur absent une fois tous les dix ans ? Sérieusement ? L'univers lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Avait-elle tué quelqu'un dans une vie antérieure ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Damnation ! Avec tout ça, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle arrive à se concentrer sur le papier ! Elle était tentée de reposer son stylo et de lever son nez du parchemin, mais cette option n'était même pas envisageable. Pas avec lui qui la fixait constamment. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Dix minutes ! S'il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite, il devait avoir fait le lien à cette heure-ci. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, quitter la salle le plus vite possible, regagner ses quartiers et oublier les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Chose qui n'était malheureusement pas possible.

Le reste de la classe passa à une allure incroyablement lente. Ce furent les quarante minutes les plus longues de la vie de Caroline. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Toutes les minutes n'étaient-elles pas, après tout, sensées mesurer la même quantité de temps ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle en reparle avec son prof.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, » dit-il en se levant du bureau, « Je vous laisse le soin de ranger le matériel avec précaution. Et faites-moi confiance, si vous ne le faites pas je le saurais. Sur ce, mesdemoiselles… Bonne journée. » Et il partit comme ça, les laissant toutes seules dans la classe. Quel malappris !

Caroline fini par sortir de la salle cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir aidé à ranger la salle. Bien sûr, le comportement de Mr Smith… Klaus… quel que soit son nom en avait agacé plus d'une. Sans compter sa dernière directive qui avait offensé plus de la moitié de la classe. Ce n'était pas aux élèves que l'on confiait le rangement d'habitude et disons que quelques-unes l'avait mal prit. Caroline de son côté était tellement soulagée de ne plus se trouver en la présence de leur remplaçant qu'elle n'y vit presque pas d'inconvénient. Presque. Mais vu qu'elle s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il la retienne à la fin des cours et la confronte à propos de la nuit dernière, elle considérait s'en être bien sortie. Elle avait même ressenti un soulagement sans nom lorsqu'il était parti sans un mot de plus.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, il ne l'avait pas reconnue, il ne l'avait pas reconnue… Elle l'aurait presque chanté à haute voix. Presque. Ses camarades étaient parties, mais elle se trouvait dans un couloir, n'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre. Elle décida donc qu'adopter un pas joyeux pour la traversée jusqu'au hall ferait l'affaire.

Tout d'un coup une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche et Caroline senti quelque chose l'attraper par le poignet qui la tira à l'intérieur de la salle suivit par un claquement de porte. Elle pensa à crier, mais avant d'en avoir le temps elle reconnut le visage de son agresseur : c'était Klaus. Mr Smith. Peu importe !

Caroline dégagea son poignet d'un coup sec, que celui-ci lâcha sans opposer de résistance. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? » lui demanda-t-elle, « Qu'elle est cette mascarade ? »

« _Cette mascarade, _mon cœur, » rétorqua-t-il en riant, « C'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé afin que nous puissions discuter en paix de notre… situation. »

« Notre situation ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez, » menti Caroline. Ok, elle avait une très bonne idée de ce dont il voulait parler. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Peut-être parlait-il d'une chose complètement différente…

« Ne joues pas les idiotes. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, mon cœur, » dit Klaus son rire disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de la nuit dernière aussi bien que moi. »

Ou pas. Fin des délibérations du jury : ce n'était pas du tout son jour de chance.

« Bien sûr, » fit mine de se rappeler Caroline, « Comment aurais-je pu oublier avoir fait la rencontre de l'être le plus mal éduqué du monde hier ? Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête. »

« Pourquoi pas plutôt comment un gentleman a sauvé l'honneur et la dignité d'une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant malgré le risque qu'il prenait en le faisant ? » répondit-il en posant théâtralement sa main sur son cœur. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est cela, » dit-elle au comble de l'exaspération. La journée avait été longue et riche en émotions. Caroline ne savait pas à quoi il jouait mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. « Ce fut un vrai plaisir, » lui dit Caroline avec un faux sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Pas si vite ! » Klaus s'interposa entre la porte et elle, l'empêchant de sortir de la salle. Caroline lui lança un regard irrité. Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait maintenant ?

« Je suis sûr que nous avons tous deux des problèmes d'une autre importance requérant notre attention dehors, » commença Klaus, « C'est pour cela que je ferais au plus bref. »

« Merveilleux ! Je t'en prie, fais donc qu'on en finisse ! » Commenta Caroline, renonçant à le vouvoyer. Pour sa défense, ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait le moindre effort pour lui montrer ne serais-ce qu'une once de respect.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les couloirs du château la nuit dernière vers une heure du matin, » dit Klaus rappelant les faits, « Hors, il est formellement interdit de se trouver à l'extérieur de nos quartiers après minuit. » Son regard changea soudain, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux. « Si jamais quelqu'un apprend… » Sa voix était lourde de menaces et il commença à se rapprocher d'elle d'un pas qui avait tout du prédateur.

« Personne n'apprendra quoi que ce soit ! » le coupa d'une voix forte Caroline sans ciller. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre à présent mais elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de se laisser intimider.

« Je l'espère pour toi, mon cœur, » réplica Klaus, « Parce que saches que si jamais quelqu'un apprend où je me trouvais hier soir, tu le regretteras amèrement. » Puis il se retourna et, en ayant terminé avec elle, se rendit jusqu'à la porte dont il avait commencé à tourner la poignée quand Caroline réagit.

« Attends une seconde… Viens-tu juste de me menacer ? » L'aplomb que possédait ce type était époustouflant. « Et d'abord, pourquoi serais-ce moi qui te dénoncerais et pas le contraire ? » Continua-elle indignée.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Klaus en se retournant, « C'est pourtant évident. De nous deux je suis semblerait-il, le seul capable de garder le silence. Quand à ta première question… oui, il s'agit bien d'une menace. Et crois-moi mon cœur, tu ne veux pas la voir se réaliser. »

**ѻѻѺѻѻ**

Caroline referma la porte à doubles battants derrière elle. Enfin, elle était chez elle ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être soulagée de retrouver la demeure familiale. En fait, Caroline ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Ses parents étaient très pris, son père par sa fonction et sa mère par le rôle qu'elle devait jouer en tant que femme de la haute société. Du coup, entre la continuelle absence de ses parents et le fait qu'elle n'ait ni frère ni sœur, elle s'y retrouvait souvent seule. Et se retrouver seule dans une immense demeure silencieuse était pour elle on ne peut plus déprimant.

Caroline traversa la cour intérieure d'un pas vif. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à un jardin qu'autre chose avec ses bosquets de fleurs, ses buissons, la fontaine qui trônait en son centre et le haut plafond qui représentait selon l'heure du jour un ciel bleu dégagé ou une fresque céleste d'une incroyable précision. A l'autre bout, au-delà de la fontaine se trouvait un double escalier sculpté en pierre qui donnait accès au hall d'entrée d'où l'on pouvait ensuite rejoindre les autres pièces. Caroline monta les marches quatre à quatre et se rendit directement dans sa chambre où, une fois la porte refermée elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Etendue là sur les couvertures moelleuses, la tête reposant sur son oreiller, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rester dans cette position pour toujours. Oui, c'était une idée qui lui plaisait particulièrement. Elle allait faire ça. Rester allonger, apprécier la douceur de l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa joue et vider sa tête de tout ce qui la tracassait. En commençant par l'odieux remplaçant du professeur de biologie. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, si elle fermait ses paupières, reposait ses yeux et allait jusqu'à se détendre elle pourrait… Elle pourrait…

_Toc,toc._

Caroline se redressa précipitamment au son de coups sur sa porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Le jour se couchait. Au moins deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle.

_Toc, toc, toc. _De nouveaux coups se firent entendre sur sa porte, cette fois accompagnés par la voix de la personne qui les prodiguait. « Caroline ? Caroline ! Chérie, es-tu dans ta chambre ? »

Oh zut ! Caroline se releva vivement de son lit et dans sa précipitation, se prit un pied dans sa robe, trébucha, et se rattrapa de justesse à sa table de chevet, lui permettant d'éviter le fâcheux désagrément de s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Aussitôt son équilibre récupéré, Caroline se dirigea vers la salle d'eau qui était accolée à sa chambre à coucher.

« Oui Mère ! » répondit Caroline tout en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. Elle s'essuya rapidement la figure avec un linge et retourna dans sa chambre au pas de course pour se poster devant son miroir. « J'arrive tout de suite ! » cria-t-elle bataillant pour arranger ses boucles désordonnées. Caroline tapota son jupon, faisant disparaître les quelques plis qui s'y étaient installés durant son sommeil et inspecta son reflet. Le jugeant satisfaisant, elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit, retrouvant sa mère qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

« Bonsoir Mère, » la salua Caroline, « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonsoir Caroline, » lui répondit Elizabeth, « Ton père souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi. Il requiert ta présence dans son antichambre. »

« Bien sûr, tout de suite, » dit Caroline en sortant de sa chambre et refermant la porte derrière elle. Puis elle suivit sa mère jusque dans l'antichambre du bureau de son père, où Elizabeth frappa de coups discrets la porte joignant les deux pièces. Une fois la présence de sa fille annoncée, elle se retira, laissant Caroline attendre son père seule dans la pièce.

Patientant assise sur la banquette de bois noir qui agrémentait l'antichambre, Caroline avait du mal à tenir en place. Attendre dans l'incertitude la plus totale était quelque chose qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir son père ? Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire qui ne puisse pas attendre le diner ? Et qui nécessite une conversation privée ?

Alors que son imagination bataillait, se débattant à la recherche de la raison de sa présence en ce lieu, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Caroline releva la tête pour croiser le regard sévère de son père. De grande taille, vêtu d'un costume bleu roi aux coutures or impeccable, il attendait la main posée sur la poignée. Elle se releva et répondant à son invitation muette, passa avec grâce devant lui pour rentrer dans l'autre pièce.

Cette dernière était la preuve que l'élégance n'avait rien à voir avec l'extravagance. Les murs étaient presque tous habillés d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient d'épais ouvrages. Leur demeure possédait sa propre bibliothèque, mais ces livres-là faisaient partie d'une collection familiale privée et était à la seule et unique disposition de son père. Un bureau sculpté en chêne et le fauteuil assorti se trouvaient près de la vitre, donnant une vue imprenable sur les étages inférieures du château et la mer de nuages s'étalant à perte de vue.

« Je t'en prie Caroline, assieds-toi, » lui dit William Forbes en lui indiquant le siège faisant face à sa table de travail. Caroline se dirigea vers le siège et s'y installa, Bill en faisant de même en face d'elle. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, Bill fixait Caroline alors que celle-ci avait le regard baissé sur ses doigts qui se laçaient et s'entrelaçaient nerveusement au-dessus de son jupon.

Bill croisa ses mains sur son bureau avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de lui demander, « Comment se passent les choses à l'Institut ? »

Caroline sous la surprise ne put s'empêcher de relever vivement la tête et de le dévisager. Depuis quand son père lui posait-il ce genre de questions ? Sa vie personnelle faisait de temps objet d'interrogations, mais lors de repas, après que tous les autres sujets de conversation aient été depuis longtemps épuisés. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être convoquée dans ce bureau pour parler de sa journée. Cela cachait autre chose.

« Alors Caroline, l'Institut ? » l'encouragea son père.

« Bien, tout se passe bien, » dit Caroline, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre d'autre.

Le silence régna de nouveau dans le bureau. Bill ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, comme s'il souhaiter parler mais se ravisait au dernier moment à chaque fois. Finalement il lui demanda, « As-tu une idée de pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ici, Caroline ? »

Celle-ci secoua la tête. Elle n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis qu'elle avait été informé de ladite convocation, sans résultat.

Bill poussa un soupir, se leva et alla se poster devant l'immense fenêtre de son bureau. « Viens, » lui dit-il d'un geste qui invitait Caroline à le rejoindre. Elle quitta son fauteuil et rejoignit son père devant la vitre. De là elle pouvait voir l'île entière qui s'étendait, étage après étage, dans toute sa majesté sous ses yeux.

« Regardes en bas. Vois-tu nos concitoyens aller et venir ? Chaque jour, ils sont des centaines à continuer leur vie en paix… sans être inquiétés par la maladie, la famine ou la guerre. A l'inverse des habitants des terres du dessous. » Dit Bill dont les yeux fixaient un point du château en dessous d'eux. « Nous n'avons aucun soucis à nous faire pour la guerre. De par sa localisation, Laputa est à l'abri de toute menace d'invasion. Et si à l'avenir les peuples d'en bas acquerraient les moyens de parvenir jusqu'à notre île, celle-ci par sa puissance militaire les réduirait en miettes. » Il se tourna vers elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres, « En ce qui concerne la faim et de la maladie, s'en inquiéter serait ridicule. Nos cultures couvrent tous nos besoins alimentaires et notre hygiène de vie est telle que les quelques médecins que nous possédons ne sont là qu'en mesure de précaution. »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, » récita à mi-voix Caroline.

« Exactement, » dit Bill qui retourna s'asseoir.

« Je ne vois cependant pas où est-ce que vous voulez en venir, père, » ajouta Caroline sur un ton d'excuses en reprenant place face à lui.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Bill en relevant un sourcil, « Tu ne vois pas ? A ton avis Caroline, Laputa est-elle la seule raison pour laquelle nous bénéficions d'un tel niveau de vie ? N'y a-t-il pas autre chose ? Quelque chose sans laquelle Laputa ne serait rien ? »

« L'Assemblée ? » répondit Caroline après quelques minutes en lançant à Bill un regard interrogateur.

« Bien, Caroline, l'Assemblée, » acquiesça son père. « Sans personne pour la diriger, la meilleure des armée ne serait pas capable de remporter la moindre bataille. Une nation sans chef sombrerait dans le chaos et l'anarchie. Cela s'applique également à Laputa. Sans gouvernement, celle-ci se serait autodétruite il y a bien longtemps sous le poids de luttes intestines. Voilà pourquoi l'Assemblée est si importante, et doit à tout prix être préservée, responsabilité qui revient principalement à ses membres. Et donc, qui te reviendras dans un futur proche. »

« Qui me reviendra ? » répéta Caroline, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir son père.

« En tant que Forbes et mon successeur cela sera un de tes devoirs les plus importants, » continua Bill.

« Pardon ? » dit-elle n'y comprenant plus rien, « Je… je ne peux pas vous succéder à l'Assemblé ! » Caroline était perdue. Aucune femme n'avait jamais mis un pied à l'Assemblé, quant à y siéger…

« Tu le peux, et tu le feras, » répondit Bill. « Tu es ma seule et unique héritière. Et en tant que tel, tu siègeras auprès des autres membres à la place qui t'es due quand mon heure sera venue. »

« Pour en revenir à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué, » reprit Bill après un moment, « Je commencerais à te donner des cours supplémentaires dès demain. Histoire, politique, diplomatie, art de la rhétorique… tout ça te sera indispensable à l'avenir. Nous ne pouvons pas te confier de telles responsabilités sans que tu y sois convenablement préparé.»

« Mais j'ai déjà des cours… » Protesta Caroline.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce propos, » la coupa Bill en se relevant, « J'ai moi-même de nombreuses obligations dans la journée. C'est pour cela que les leçons auront lieu le soir, après le diner, et ne dureront pas plus d'une heure. De cette façon, ni ton quotidien, ni le mien ne souffriront de ces nouvelles dispositions d'emploi du temps. »

Il posa les mains à plat sur sa table de travail, se pencha en avant et, la fixant de ses yeux bleus perçants il lui demanda, « D'autres questions ? »

Caroline ouvrit la bouche. Une fois, deux fois sans que n'en sorte un mot. Puis une troisième où cette fois un _non_ passa finalement ses lèvres.

« Parfait, » dit Bill, « Rendez-vous demain pour l'après souper. » Il sorti de derrière son bureau pour se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers sa fille. Arrivé à ses côtés, celui-ci lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. « Viens, » dit-il, « Puisque tout est réglé, ne faisons pas attendre ta mère plus que nécessaire. »

* * *

**Bon vous aviez toutes raison le professeur était bien Klaus. **

**Première _vrai _interaction entre Klaus et Caroline... Vos avis? Et la conversation entre Caroline et Bill?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis! J'ai hâte de les lire.**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
